


A Perfect Birthday

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [15]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Prince Hans takes you on vacation for your birthday.





	A Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 15/15. Finally done! I enjoyed writing all of them, though, so I hoped you Lovelies enjoyed reading them!
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Welcome to the city of Corona…”

You got up on your knees, stretching so that your head could peer outside the window of your carriage as it approached the island fortress. You gaped at the beauty of it, how it seemed to stretch up to the clouds in the sky above, before turning excitedly to your fiancé sitting next to you.

“It’s so pretty, Hans!” you exclaimed before twisting your arm around his, your fingers finding his gloved hand. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Y/N,” he said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

* * *

“What shall we do first?” you asked once you and Hans had finished unpacking.

Hans looked up from the drawer he was putting the last of his clothing in, closing it gently, “Well, what do you want to do? It is your birthday, after all.”

“I don’t know! There’s so much to see and do…” 

Hans moved to sit on the pale green comforter of the queen-sized bed, his olive eyes finding yours, “Why don’t you tell me what you want to do while we’re here, and then we’ll narrow it down.”

“I definitely want to check out the market place, and we  _have_  to try the food! I heard Corona’s cuisine is to die for,” you began clasping your hands to your chest. “And I really want to go for a boat ride.”

“We can do all that. Why don’t we…” he trailed off, a smirk coming to his face when he heard your stomach growl. “I guess your appetite just decided what we’re doing first.”

Your face dusted pink as you bowed your head shyly, “I guess so…”

Your first destination was one of the local restaurants. Hans had asked the innkeeper which was the best to eat at, and she directed you to a cozy little tavern, which was known for its traditional recipes. 

After having a satisfying meal, Hans rented a boat for the two of you to take out on the sea. It was a clear night, so the both of you had fun naming constellations. Towards the end of the little trip, though, you were connecting the freckles on his cheeks, causing your fiancé to become a bit flustered; he nearly capsized your boat.

When the two of you were back on land, he engulfed your tiny hand with his, leading you on a stroll through the market place. By this time, the moon was high in the sky, and you could no longer suppress the yawns that were spilling from your lips.

“You’re sleepy, Y/N. Maybe we should…”

“No,” you shook your head against his bicep, barely able to keep your eyes open. “I don’t want this to end…”

He laughed at your childishness, his lips finding the crown of your head, “We can do more tomorrow.”

“I know, but…this was the best birthday I ever had, and I don’t want it to be over…”

“I’m glad I was able to do that for you, but you can barely stand up straight, my love,” he forced the two of you to stop, and you felt his hand leave yours for the back of your knees.

Knowing he meant to lift you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and allowed him to carry you back to the inn.

“Thank you, Hans,” you whispered, the tips of your fingers finding his jaw.

He looked down at you, giving you a small smile before closing the distance. His kiss was warm and soothing; it held all the love he felt for you.

It was the perfect end to a prefect birthday.


End file.
